Quelques aventures dans la Salle sur Demandes
by Nalorak Salogel
Summary: Série de O-S mettant en vedettes quasiment tous les personnages d'HP.


_Bonjour,_

_Après un long moment d'absence (je manque de temps en ce moment, l'école c'est trop envahissant!) j'ai décider (ça fait longtemps que j'ai commencer mais bon…) d'écrire une autre fic R. Pour l'instant, c'est la seule qui me trotte dans la tête. Je vais essayer de trouver une autre idée mais bon…je vais commencer par celle là. C'est une série de One-Shot mettant en vedette tous les personnages de HP ((dans le sens que ce sont toujours des personnages différents à chaque chapter(mais bon, j'irai pas dans le mal de cœur non plus (ex :McGonagall et Dumbledore seront jamais là promit))). Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 1**

- Dis donc Granger, ton visage, c'est un vrai?

Nooooooooooooon! C'est…bah en fait, c'est un masque que je portes pour cacher mon vrai visage!

Et c'est quoi ton vrai visage?

Un visage à la Sarah Michelle Gellar, super sexy dont tous les gars raffolent! Mais je dosi porter un masque d'une fille affreuse parce que les autres étaient trop jalouses de moi!

Depuis plus de deux heures, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger buvaient du Whisky pur feu. Ayant atteint l'âge de dix-sept ans, ils avaient les hormones forts développés. Ils avaiet volés les boissons dans la cuisine grâce à leur rôle de préfets. Hermione avait littéralement changée depuis les dernières années. Elle détestait toujours Malfoy mais ceux-ci avaient dû apprendre à vivre ensembles car leurs rôles les obligeaient. Une mince espoir d'amitié était envisageable…

Bah je les comprends, mais elles doivent pas être très jalouses de ce visage…

Et elles ne doivent pas aimer plus le tiens!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre mon visage toi? Il est très bien comme il est…

Ouais…bon y'aurait quelques changements à faire…sourtout au niveau des cheveux!

Eille l'actrice Hollywoodienne! Va donc retrouver ton petit Freedie et viens pas m'achaler avec mes cheveux. Eux aussi ils sont très bien où ils sont et ils ont pas besoins de changer!

Pauvre toi Draco! Je crois que tu as un petit problème d'égo…

Et toi de mensonges!

Pfff…moi je mens jamais! Je dis toujouuuuuuuuuuurs la vérité! Des fois je la déforme mais….

Tu las déformes tu dis? Bah je dirai plus que tu l'a met à plat et que tu reconstruit par dessus…

Tes phrases sont trop intélligente pour moi…Dragon!

Je crois que tu est saoule!

Je suis pas saoule…je suis…réchauffée!

Cesse de dire des conneries…tu m'exites Granger!

Et toi tu m'écoeures!

Hermione se leva pour aller checher d'autre whisky pur feu mais…PAF! Elle s'accrocha dans…ses pieds!

Dis, tu vois combiens de mouââââââ….la grange?

Un et ça suffit!

C'est dommage….moi je vouâ trois touâ!

Ah ouais? Et ca donne quoi?

Un cauchemar!

Ta gueule! Tu dis n'importe quoi!

Bah touâ aussi…

Moi je dis toujours des choses intélligentes!

Ouais dans tes livres!

Quels livres? AH! CA! Je les lit jamais parce que,….parce que je déteste lire finalement!

Bah c'est comme mouâ pi les serpentards!

Hermione se prit une autre boisson et en offrit une à Draco puis la calla et alla s'en cercher une autre.

Tu détestes les serpentards?

Ouais! Sont tellements de bas niveau…mouâ c'est gryffondors que j'aime! Le rouge et le…euh…bah l'autre couleur là!

Je crois que c'est…euh…bronze? Ça se peux-tu ça?

Je sais pas! C'est mélangeant ces maudites couleurs!

Pas plus que c'est maudit sorts! Tu sais je le dis jamais à personnes mais…j'adooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore copier!

Ça c'est pas zentil!

Le temps passa…les heures et…les bouteilles s'accumulèrent!

Bah je commence à être soule là!

Tu vois! Tu te lances encore en construction Granger!

Oui! Granger la constructa…constru…bah l'affaire là!

Dis, tu vois là-bas…ya un ti lit!

- Ouais mais tu vas te contenter de ta main espèce de pervers!

Dis donc, ca te dirais pas un petit Malfoy?

Non, ca me dirais pas!

Toi tu m'excites!

Té sâoul touâ aussi!

Mais noooon!

Mais siiiiiiiiiii!

Mais noooooooooon!

Mais noooooooooooooooon!

Mais siiiiiiiiii!

Ah j'tait eu!

Méchante!

Idiot!

Bourrée!

Séduisant!

Attirante!

Hermione se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Malfoy en fit de même. Les deux se regardèrent, complètement saouls.

J'ai mal au cœur!

J'ai le mal de lit!

Bah enlève les draps!

Je vais plutôt me coucher sous la couverte…

Granger! Arrêtes tu vas me rendre fou!

Te rendre? Tu lé pas déjà?

Les heures passèrent encore. L'horloge annoncait minuit cinquante trois. La boisson, la fatigue et l'excitation étaient de mise ce soir là.

Dit Malfoy, té un…un…un…bah un touâ!

Et toi tu es une agace!

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! Jamais de la vie!

Jamais jamais?

Jamais jamais!

Oké alors!

Dis donc tu t'avoues vite vaincu espèce de Malfoy à la con!

Espèce de Granger…

T'as pas finit ta phrase!

Mais sii!

Mais noon!

Mais siii!

Mais…ah nos geule!

Ta geule!

Nos geule!

Ta geule!

CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!

Un silence plana dans la salle sur demandes. Tous les deux étaient trop saouls pour se rendre compte de se qu'ils disaient…on en voyait le résultats!

Et mainetannt?

- Et maintenant rien Granger! Je sais que je suis attirant mais là….

Pfff arrête de rêver!

Je rêve pas…je cauchemarde vu que je suis avec touâ!

Michant!

Michante!

Nos geule!

Ta geule!

Chuuut!

Hermione se mit à rire tout d'un coup.

Tu sais kouâ? Dans le monde des Moldus là…bah ya des publicités poches…tu veux les entesdres? (ndl : faut être au québec puor comprnedre ce qui suit!)

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Un vers de lait ces bien, mais deux ces mieux!

Un vers de lait? Ca existe ca! Hihihi…ici ya juste les vers de terre!

Les vers de terre? C'est kouâ ca? Un ver…en terre?

Non un ver dans terre!

Y me manquans juste une lettre!

Pfff…excuses poches!

Ha ha! Familiprix!

Hermione se coucha finalement sur le lit en enleva sa veste, se retrouvant en camisole courte et blanche.

Dis donc Granger, je crouâ que sa te tente plus que tu n'en laisse crouâre!

Ça c'est un secret!

Elle alla se pencher sur Draco et l'embrassa fougeusement.

C'est kouâ ça Granger? Mes charmes abuseraient-ils sur touâ?

Tu dis n'importe qouâ Malfoy! Tu sais très bien que tu ne me fais aucuns effets…mouâ par contre je t'en fait!

Effectivement, une petite bosse commençait à se former sous le pantalon de Draco qui osait imaginer les choses qu'il pourrait faire avec la petite Granger. Il laissa son imagination gambader un peu jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se cogne à quelque chose de primordial : l'alcool. Son esprit était lent…

Tu me fais aucuns effets!

Hermione enleva sa camisole laissant voir un soutient-gorge rouge transparent. Puis, elle alla se pencher sur lui, le coucha sur le lit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Et si je fais ça? Demanda-t-elle.

Encore aucuns effets!

Quoi? Pff…menteur! Et bien…combien de temps tu comptes tenir?

Trop pour touâ Granger!

C'est ce qu'on verra!

Hermione embrassa de nouveau Draco puis lui enleva délicatement son chandail, découvrant un torse musclé. Elle y déposa ses lèves. Elle lécha le bout des mamelons les abdos, le ventre, elle embrassa le bas ventre, laissant toujours le pantalon boutonner, faisant monter le désir en Draco. Ce dernier commençait à se trémousser lentement sous les caresses d'Hermione.

Je savais que je te ferais de l'effet! Maintenant bonne nuit! S'exclama la jeune Gryddonfor.

Quoi? C'est tout?

- Mon utilme but était de savoir si je réussirais à pouvoir te faire de l'effet! dit Hermione en remettant son chandail.

Draco la regardait d'un regard meurtrier. Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa violement, déchirant le chandail de sa future maîtresse au passage. Elle répondit au baiser.

Bon, il était temps! S'exclama-telle.

Pardon? Et bien tu vas voir!

Il enleva le soutien-gorge rouge d'Hermione puis passa sa langue sur la peau froide de ses seins. Il lécha le mamelon, le mordilla gaiement, malaxa ses rondeurs. Hermione poussait de petits soupirements de temps à autres, sourtout quand Draco essayait de les entrer tous entier dans sa bouche.

Peu à peu, il embrassa le ventre plat, le lécha, tardant le plaisir de petites caresses douces. Il déboutonna lentement le jeans d'Hermione et lui enleva tout calmement. Il aimait prendre son temps et laisser le désirs monter au creux de l'estomac. Il entra un long doigt dans le léger string rouge sang de la jeune Gryffondor.

Puis à peu, il malaxa le bourgeon de sa dulcinée d'un soir, jouait avec les lèvres extérieurs, tout cela du maniement de deux seuls doigts. Hermione se trémoussait sous les caresses et soupirait de plaisir.

Draco entra un doigt complet dans son intimité, puis deux, les bougeant légèrement à l'intérieur. Il alla au plus profond. Hermione poussa un petit cri. Il décida enfin d'enlever le sous-vêtements et passa quelques coups de langues sur ses lèvres extérieures avant de s'aventurer sur le bourgeon. Il le tournait sur sa langue, le faisait titiller, le pinçait légèrement de ses dents.

L'intimité d'Hermione était tout humide. Draco prenait son temps, entrant doigt et langue en Hermione sous son grand plaisir. Parfois la jeune élève aventurait un des ses doigts à elle aussi, frottant, malaxant. C'était si bon…

Puis il ouvrit sa bouche au complet et y entra le sexe humide puis suça le bourgeon. Il aspira le jus d'Hermione. Malaxant, aspirant, jouant, léchant, il les passaient tous au grand plaisir de sa maîtresse qui bougeait le bassin pour entrer plus profondément son intimité. Elle jouit une première fois…

Draco se releva et alla l'emrasser tendrement, la bouche humidifiée. Puis il prit son sexe maintenant devenu dur et l'entra doucement en Hermione qui lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement. Il entra tout doucement et poussa au fond très lentement. Puis enfin entré au complet il commença à aller légèrement plus vite.

Sous Draco, Hermione les fits basculer en position assise, rendant la tâche plus difficile au serpentard qui ne lâcha pas son emprise et qui alla de plus en plus profond et de plus en plus fort. Son gland frottait contre les extrémité, puis le poil pubiens, puis revint. Gland, poils, gland, poils, Draco allait plus fort, plus vite et essayait d'aller au plus creux qu'il pouvait afin de rendre cette relation la plus jouissante possible.

Hermione le renversa encore et s'assit sur lit. Elle fit de légers mouvements de bassins puis s'étala sur tout son long où elle permettait à Draco de prendre emprise sur elle. Il la renversa de nouveau. Puis allant de moins en moins creux il se contenta de frotter son gland gonflé et rose sur les parois de l'intimité d'Hermione.

Elle se retourna lui offrant son derrière tout entier. Mais au lieu de lui pénétré l'anus, il la prit en levrette. Cette position offrait moin d'espace mais bénéficiait d'une grande jouissance. Le silence était persé de légers soupirs et parfois de cris. La sueurs perlaient sur le torse musclé de Draco et allait finit sa course sur les fesses bien rondes d'Hermiones. Il se retira finalement et entra d'un coup sec dans l'anus. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'Jermione utilisait ce genre de position car elle ne sembla pas souffrir. Il alla très vite au début avant d'y aller plus doucement. Hermione le renversa en s'assisant sur lui puis fit de grands mouvements de bassins témoignants de son désir. Elle resortait au complet avant de se rempailler plus fortement et plus violement à chaque fois. Ils jouirent finalement violement tout deux, Draco éjectant sa semance dans le dos de sa maîtresse.

Hermione se mit à genoux puis entra un doigt dans son intimité déjà trés humide puis se frotta sur l'oreiller, entra ses doigt très profondément, elle était autant déchainée que ses doigts sur son sexe.

Draco la regarda puis entra violement son pénis dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle sembla surprise au début puis suça doucement le gland rose de son amant.

Elle y alla au début avec le bout de sa langue sur le petit trou du sexe masculin puis l'entra finalement de nouveau dans sa bouche. Elle y aklait fortement, allant jusqu'à cogner le bout du pénis sur le fond de son palais. Draco bougeait de plaisir ayant du mal à se retenir. Il aimait tant la fellation d'Hermione qui se jurerait d'en ravoir plusieurs autres. C'était sûrement le premier d'une très longue lignée.

Hermione embrassait toutes les surfaces du pénis, léchait, emglobait et suçais le sexe bien dur et d'une forte taille de Draco. Ce dernier finit par échapper un long jet de spermes dans la bouche d'Hermione qui avala presque tout, gardant quelques goutes pour faire goûter à Draco. Elle l'embrassant lui fesant goûter sa semance fruitée.

Ils s'embrassèrent nus ainsi pendant un long moment avant de se lâcher. Ils se regardèrent étrnagement puis quittèrent la salle dans un silence parfait.

_Voilà, j'ai finit le premier chapitre! Le prochain je n'ai pas encore décider quel couple je prendrais, libre à vous de m'en proposer! N'importe quoi, je les accepterai quasiment tous-) _

_J'essaierai d'écrire le deuxième le plus vite possible!_

_Orrevouare_

_Nal!_


End file.
